


Adventure Time with Reggie

by Dorothyshoes30



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Actors other roles are mentioned, Adventure, Adventure Time (TV), Adventure Time References, Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex and Luke are confused why Finn the Human sounds just like Reggie, Alex and Reggie are like Julie's older brothers, Alternate Universe, Band Bonding, Band Fic, Best Friends, Bonding, Childhood Memories, Confusion, Death, Dirty Candy (Julie and The Phantoms), Family, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Ghosts, Grief, Love, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, Luke Patterson Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Magic, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Pop Culture, Post-Season/Series 01, Power of Friendship, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Puberty, Reggie Has a Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie loves Adventure Time, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Television Watching, cartoons, loosely based off of a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorothyshoes30/pseuds/Dorothyshoes30
Summary: Julie introduces the Phantoms to Adventure Time one of her favorite show from her childhood which Reggie becomes obsessed with. Alex and Luke are just sitting there really confused why Finn sounds just like Reggie before he hit puberty. Reggie's new obession leads him to go on an adventure to learn more about himself.
Relationships: Alex & Caleb Covington, Alex & Carlos Molina, Alex & Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Carrie Wilson & Kayla & Reggie, Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie, Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Nick & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Julie Molina, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Ray Molina, Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Carrie Wilson, Caleb Covington & Luke Patterson, Caleb Covington & Nick, Caleb Covington & Willie, Carlos Molina & Flynn, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Carlos Molina & Luke Patterson, Carlos Molina & Ray Molina, Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina, Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Kayla, Flynn & Kayla & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Ray Molina, Flynn & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina & Nick, Julie Molina & Ray Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla & Carrie Wilson, Kayla & Julie Molina, Kayla/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick & Luke Patterson, Nick & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ray Molina & Luke Patterson, Reggie & Carrie Wilson, Reggie & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Adventure Time with Reggie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HermioneRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/gifts), [MadameCristal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/gifts).



> This fanfic was loosely based off of this tumblr post https://alex-non-phantom.tumblr.com/post/629983912711602176/it-would-be-so-funny-to-have-a-scene-where-carlos which is where I got the inspiration to write this story.  
> Fun Fact: Jeremy Shada the voice of Finn from Adventure Time is the same actor that plays Reggie in JATP.

It has been over a week since Julie and the Phantoms performed at the Orpheum. A week ago, Julie was scared that the boys already crossover but, a miracle happened through the Power of Friendship Julie saved her boys from Caleb's curse. Julie is so happy that her boys didn't crossover because she doesn't know what she would do without them. The boys changed her life forever they help her get back into music for the first time since her mom died about a year ago. Ever since Julie and the Phantoms performed at the Orpheum Julie can finally touch her boys by giving them hugs every day because they all need a hug after everything they have been through. For whatever reason ever since Julie broke Caleb’s curse through the Power of Friendship that night after they performed at the Orpheum all the sudden Julie’s dad Ray, Carlos and Flynn can all see the boys even when they aren’t performing with Julie. As of right now only Carlos, Flynn, Julie and Ray are the only people that can see Alex Mercer, Luke Patterson and Reggie Peters for whatever reason. When Julie first introduced her bandmates to her father a week ago, he accepted them in the family right away and treated them like they were his own children. Carlos was so happy when he finally got to meet the boys last week because he always wanted an older brother now, he has three Ghosts that are like the older brother he has always wanted.

Julie was in the middle of eating her breakfast before she was about ready to go to school when her father told her that there was something that he wanted to talk to her about.

“Julie, I am working late tonight because I have Photo Shoots all day today. I won’t be home until dinner time. I want you, Alex, Luke and Reggie to watch over Carlos for me tonight after you get home from school just for a couple hours” Ray said.

“Okay, Papa I’ll go tell the boys that we are babysitting Carlos tonight” Julie replied.

Even though Carlos is old enough to be home alone by himself without needing a babysitter Julie still watches over her little brother because she’s the oldest. Carlos is almost three years younger than Julie. He just turned 12, last summer and he just started 7th Grade this past fall.

After school was over Julie rode the bus home because she is not old enough to drive even thought she is in High School. Julie just turned 15, last summer and won’t be able to get her license until the summer before her Junior year of High School which is next summer. The moment when Julie came home from school the boys were so excited to see their Julie. They all went up to her giving her a hug. Luke was the first one to hug Julie. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her for a really long time. Then Alex hugged Julie next. Then Reggie hugged Julie after Alex was done hugging Julie. Luke hugged Julie the longest. Luke always hugs Julie longer than Alex and Reggie do because he’s in love with her and he just wants to hold her in his arms forever. The boys love their Julie whether it’s in a platonic or romantic way. Alex and Reggie love Julie in a platonic way they both see her as their little sister. Then there was Luke who obviously loves Julie in a romantic way but, he too scared to admit it to anyone. The boys have been sitting in the living room for the past hour just waiting for Julie to come home so they can show her the song they have been working on while Julie was at school.

Carlos arrived home from school a few minutes after Julie just came home from school. They both ride the bus after school every day while their dad takes them to school in the morning.

“So, Carlos what do you want to do before dad gets home from work?” Julie asked Carlos.

“Julie, can we please watch _Adventure Time_ right now?” Carlos asked. 

For as long as Julie can remember she has always been into cartoons. Growing up Julie loved watching cartoons on Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Nickelodeon. The first TV Show that Julie remembers watching the premiered for was _Adventure Time_ when it first aired on TV 10 years ago. When _Adventure Time_ first premiered on TV in 2010 Julie was only four years old at the time just a few months before her 5th birthday. _Adventure Time_ was a part of Julie's childhood she grew up watching the show and saw every episode when it first aired on TV. To this day Julie is still a huge fan of _Adventure Time_ she has been a fan of the show for over 10 years ever since the show first premiered on TV back in 2010.

“What’s Adventure Time?” Reggie asked.

“I can’t believe you guys have no idea what Adventure Time is it’s only one of the best cartoon shows of the 2010s. I totally forgot that you guys are from the 90s there is a lot of pop culture you missed out on from the past 25 years and Adventure Time is one of them” Julie replied.

“What exactly is Adventure Time about?” Reggie asked.

“It’s about a human boy named Finn and his best friend Jake the Dog who go on adventures” Julie replied.

“Can we watched it with you and Carlos?” Reggie asked.

“Sure, we can go watch the first episode on Hulu right now” Julie replied.

Reggie sat down on the far-right end of the couch. Julie sat down next to Reggie on the couch on his left side. Then Luke sat down on the couch next to Julie on her left side. Then Alex sat down on the far-left end of the couch right next to Luke. There was no more on the couch for another person so, Julie’s little brother Carlos had to sit on the chair next to the couch. Julie had the remote and she turn the TV on and click on her family’s Hulu account. She went under her name to sign in and clicked on Adventure Time: Season 1 Episode 1: Slumber Party Panic.

_Adventure Time_

_Come on grab your friends_

_We’ll go to very distant lands_

_With Jake the Dog and Finn the Human_

_The fun will never end, it’s Adventure Time!_

Luke couldn’t help but, rolled his eyes because he found the theme song very annoying.

“That’s the worst theme song I have ever heard. I could write a better theme song than this piece of crap” Luke said.

* * *

_Finn_ _: Hey Princess Bubblegum, when we bring the dead back to life, will it be filled with worms?_

_Princess Bubblegum_ _: No. If my decorpsinator serum works, all the dead Candy People will look as young and healthy as you do._

_Princess Bubblegum_ _: Pick up that platter, tough guy._

_Finn_ _: Old Mr. Cream Puff?_

_Princess Bubblegum_ _: We used to date._

_Finn_ _: Something's happening! Come on, come on..._

_Princess Bubblegum_ _: Work._

_Finn_ _: Algebraic._

* * *

“Is it just me or does Finn sounds just like Reggie before he hit puberty?” Luke asked.

Alex and Luke have known Reggie since they were in first grade. The three boys have been friends since they were six years old. The three boys met in the fall of 1984 on the first day of school. They were all put in the same class in first grade when they were all force to sit next to each other because their last names are right next to each other in the alphabet. The three boys all went through an awkward phase in middle school. Reggie had braces when the boys were in middle school which was the inspiration for one of the songs Bobby stole from Luke that he wrote about Reggie called "Crooked Teeth". 

“Now, that I think about it you’re right Luke, about how Finn sounds like Reggie before he hit puberty” Alex replied.

“What? No, he sounds nothing like me” Reggie said.

“Reggie, I hate it to break it to you but, I have to agree with Luke that you sound just like Finn back when we were in middle school before you hit puberty” Alex said.

“I am telling you Alex, this show is so weird. Why does Finn sound just like Reggie when he was younger? It’s almost like Reggie is actually the voice of Finn the Human” Luke said.

“Reggie had nothing to do with this show because he has been dead for 25 years this show came out 10 years ago” Julie said.

Out of the three Phantoms, Reggie was the only one that was really into the show. Reggie had his eyes glued to the TV and found the show very fascinating.

* * *

_Jake_ _: Whoa._ _Look dude, just tell me what's up, 'cause you are crazier than a cannonball tonight._

_Finn_ _:_ _Oh, my goodness! Princess hasn't finished the equation and the zombies are here! I, uh, she just want this slumber party to be super fun, and if I did have something to tell you, then I would in a second, and it would make my life easier, unless there was something stopping me, like a promise, but there isn't, so I won't, so it's cool._

_Zombie_ _: Sugar!_

_Jake_ _: What? You lost me._

_Finn_ _: Umm... Hey, you know what time it is?_

_Jake_ _: Adventure time?_

_Finn_ _: No, time for Seven Minutes in Heaven! You're first._

_Jake_ _: Really?_

_Finn_ _: Lady Rainicorn! In the closet with Jake!_

* * *

_Guardian 1_ _: Finn the Human. You have broken a Royal Promise for which the penalty is trial by fire._

_Finn_ _: That's stupid._

_Princess Bubblegum_ _: Wait! He's my friend! Isn't there another option?!_

_Guardian 1_ _: Yes. Because you care for the promise-breaker, we will give him a less hot trial. You must now answer..._

_Guardian 2_ _: ...Math questions!_

_Finn_ _: Mathematical!_

_Princess Bubblegum_ _: Finn, you're terrible at math._

_Finn_ _: Awww._

* * *

“This show is lame I don’t even understand what is even going on? This show makes no sense I can’t believe this is the type of stuff your generation used to watching growing up Julie” Luke said to Julie.

“I agree with you, Luke this show is so lame it doesn’t even make any sense” Alex.

After the episode ended Reggie was eager to watch the next episode. He couldn’t wait to find out what happens next.

For the rest of the night until Ray came home from work Alex, Carlos, Julie, Luke and Reggie had an _Adventure Time_ marathon. Alex and Luke kept teasing Reggie about how much he sounds just like Finn and Reggie wouldn’t stop arguing with his Best Friends. When Ray finally came home from work the Molina Family had dinner together. The Phantoms poofed back to the Garage where the band always practice. Now that the Phantoms were alone Luke went up to Reggie and had a little talk with him.

“Reggie, I’m telling you that Finn sounds just like you when we were in middle school” Luke said.

“Luke, stop lying Finn sounds nothing like what I used to sound like in middle school before I hit puberty. Luke, I know you’re lying just like how you lie about not having a crush on Julie. I’m so sick of you teasing me about how a cartoon character sounds just like me” Reggie said.

“I already told you bro that I do not have a crush on Julie” Luke said.

“Yeah right” Reggie said.


End file.
